


A Little Co Worker Romance

by Thephoenixalchemist



Category: Aidan Gillen Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Romance (Sort Of), Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephoenixalchemist/pseuds/Thephoenixalchemist
Summary: Anyone else out there totally into Aidan Gillen? If yes, then read on(First smut story, so be gentle if I'm inaccurate)





	A Little Co Worker Romance

Aidan’s hands were shaking as he travelled up in the hotel elevator. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a shaky deep breath. He tapped his foot as the elevator travelled upward, thinking of the words he had read, how everything was described in detail.  
He had just read the script for the new episode of Game of Thrones and as soon as he read the last page, he had to reread and reread the last scene. In this episode, his character, Petyr Baelish, was supposed to make out in an implied sex scene with another character, whom of which he has a “fondness” to the actress. He was on his way to her hotel room to talk to her, to ask her if she was okay with the scene and what was implied, as it was a mild sexual intent scene.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the third floor. As Aidan walked out of the elevator, the door access to the stairs a few feet away opened and out jogged Y/N, panting and sweaty and dressed in exercise wear and a small backpack.

‘Oh Aidan, hi!’ She smiled and greeted him, putting her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath. ‘How’s your day been?’

Aidan smiled brightly and stuffed his shaking hands in his jean pockets. ‘Um, y-yeah good; your-how has your day been?’

‘Hard,’ Y/N wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. ‘My trainer has me doing heavier weights today, and extra cardio. Then I ran up the stairs for some more good measure.’ Y/N giggled and stepped towards Aidan. ‘I don’t think having those chocolate brownies last night was a good thing.’

Aidan chuckled and Y/N slipped her backpack off and took out her room key. ‘Walk with me?’ Y/N asked and Aidan nodded. They started walking down the carpeted hallway with shoulders nearly touching. Aidan couldn’t help but stare down at his feet as they walked, his shoulders hunched and his breath still shaky. He was concentrating on what he was going to say that he didn’t notice Y/N speaking to him as they walked towards her hotel room.

He felt a hand suddenly slip itself around Aidan’s bicep and link his arm with Y/N’s. He looked over to her as they slowed to a stop in front of her room. Concern lit her Y/E/C eyes as she turned her body to face him. ‘Something’s wrong, I can tell. You’re so nervous.’

Aidan looked down from her eyes and shrugged. ‘I just need to talk to you about the new episode’s script t-that came in today.’

Y/N kept her arm linked with Aidan’s as she nodded. ‘Okay, come inside. You’re shivering and it’s a bit warmer in there.’ She unlocked her room with her other hand and opened the door. ‘Come in, take a seat.’ Aidan followed behind as Y/N led him inside, her arm slipped down from his bicep and took his hand in hers, linking their fingers. 

Aidan closed the door behind them and Y/N threw her backpack onto the floor next to her double bed. ‘I only got through about half of the script before I had to go to the gym.’ Y/N gestured to the open manuscript sitting on her bed. With a light tug, Y/N sat down on the edge of the bed and Aidan followed, their thighs touching as the mattress dipped from their combined weight. Y/N squeezed Aidan’s hand lightly and smiled at him. ‘So what about the script did you want to talk about?’

Aidan sat on his spare hand, trying to make it stop shaking. ‘Well…at the end of the new script, t-there’s a scene,’ Aidan’s stomach felt like it had a couple hundred butterflies in it. ‘An implied sex scene, b-between our characters.’

Y/N’s eyebrows raised and she reached behind her for the script behind her and flipped to the last few pages. ‘They didn’t let me know that there was a sex scene.’ Y/N said.

‘Implied sex scene,’ Aidan quickly said. ‘There’s really only kissing and a bit of nudity but that’s really it.’ Y/N scanned the pages quickly. 

‘And… you wanted to ask me if I was okay with all that?’ Y/N asked, smiling brightly at Aidan. ‘Goddamnit Aidan, you’re such a beautiful gentleman.’

Aidan blushed and chuckled, looking down at his lap. Y/N read to the last page and closed the manuscript, tossing it onto the chair against the wall. Y/N placed her other hand over Aidan’s right hand that she was holding. ‘Well, I don’t really know what I think. I completely respect you and, honestly, there wouldn’t be anyone else in the cast I would rather do this scene with.’

Aidan’s eyes went wide when she said this. Y/N saw and giggled. ‘Well, you and Sophie.’ She confessed. Aidan chuckled again. God, she could always make him laugh, even when he was feeling down. Y/N let go of his hand, to Aidan’s disappointment, and stood up. ‘Did you want a bottle of water?’ 

Aidan cleared his throat. ‘Uh, yes please.’ 

There was a mini fridge next to the chair. She squatted in front of the fridge and opened it, rummaging around for water. Aidan couldn’t help himself but look up from his lap.

I can’t believe how beautiful she is… Aidan thought, his eyes running down the back of her body, admiring the curves of her hips and back through her exercise leggings and shirt. Somehow it was like she was created just for him, everything about her was perfect; her smile, her laugh, her body. It made Aidan’s chest ache more.

Just as she looked around, Aidan quickly looked down back at his lap, not sure if Y/N saw him looking at her. She waved a bottle of water in front of him, and he reached out to grab it before she pulled her hand away. Y/N smiled and Aidan raised an eyebrow. She did it twice again before he quickly grabbed Y/N’s hand and pulled her up, wrapping his other arm around her torso, pinning her to him so that she couldn’t get away. She and Aidan laughed, and Y/N rested her head on Aidan’s shoulder.

They stood like that for a few moments, just hugging. Aidan loved how she felt against his body; from the press of her breasts against his chest to her pelvic bones brushing against his own through his jeans.

‘I must smell so bad.’ Y/N chuckled. Aidan felt her chest and stomach shake from her laughing and closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of her touch, even if it was from between two layers of clothes.

‘No, you don’t smell.’ Aidan whispered, letting Y/N’s wrist go but not removing his arm from her back. She let the bottle of water fall onto the bed and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, tightening their embrace.

Aidan closed his eyes, savouring the moment he was in. The pressure of her body against his, the warmth that radiated form her to him and back; it made Aidan feel amazing.

‘I know why you’re so nervous, really.’ Aidan heard Y/N whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

‘You don’t think I notice you looking at me? Like I’d disappear if you blink…’ Y/N lifted her head up from Aidan’s shoulder to look into his blue-grey eyes. The shock of her words showed their effect in his eyes. 

‘What are you saying?’ Aidan’s voice hitched. Y/N smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. ‘I’m saying, that I know about your affections towards me.’

Aidan suddenly let Y/N go and stepped back, her hand fell from his cheek. Aidan looked down at the carpet and took a deep breath, a sudden cold shiver of fear going up and down his spine.

‘Aidan…’ Y/N said. ‘I don’t mean to scare you by saying this. I know you felt like you can’t say anything in case I would be angry or scared, because of our age difference, but I’m not.’ Y/N took a step closer, trying to close the gap between them. ‘I only realised this just a few moments ago, when you were so nervous about talking to me about this scene.’

Aidan swallowed and shoved his hand back into his pockets. ‘I-I can’t…You’re…’ He couldn’t find the words to speak his mind about what this moment made him feel. His chest was about to explode with pent up emotions, his arms and legs felt cold and hot and cold again. Y/N saw his sudden change and reached her hand out towards him. ‘Aidan…take my hand.’

Aidan shook his head. ‘I-I…Y/N, you don’t have to…’

‘I have feelings for you too.’ She said. Aidan looked up at Y/N, near to tears. Not many things can make him cry, but this was definitely one of them. Y/F/N Y/L/N, the woman that Aidan has had feelings for since the first episode of Game of Thrones they filmed, said something that he thought was only possible in his wildest dreams. But that’s the part about wild dreams; they’re not reality.

‘You don’t have to say that.’ Aidan finally managed to speak a full sentence. ‘Because you know what I feel, doesn’t mean you have to say anything.’

‘I’m not saying anything untrue.’ Y/N said, still holding her hand out. ‘Take my hand, Aidan. Now.’

Aidan let his right hand slip from his pocket and fall to his side. Y/N took another step forward and took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. ‘God, you’re shaking so hard.’ 

‘I can’t stop; shit when did it get so cold in here?’ Aidan shivered and wrapped his other hand around his torso.

‘Come take a seat.’ Y/N pulled him toward the bed again and sat him down on the mattress, rubbing his biceps in an attempt to warm him.

‘You’re so nervous and scared, why?’ Y/N leaned in front of him, hands still on his arms.

‘I’ve never met anyone like you, Y/N,’ Aidan confessed. ‘I can’t have a dream you’re not in; I can’t believe you exist because…because people as amazing like you don’t exist in real life.’

Y/N smiled. ‘Aidan…you’re exactly like that too.’

Aidan put his hands on Y/N’s elbows as she started talking. ‘Every day, when I come in to film, you always greet me with a smile. You always make me happy when we have a four am shoot; you make me want to get up in the morning when I feel like my world is ending.’ Y/N spread her legs and sat on Aidan’s lap, hands moving up to cup his cheeks. ‘Jesus Christ, you make me dizzy with how much you make me laugh. I’ve never been so crazy for anyone before-‘

Aidan cut Y/N off by suddenly grabbing the back of her head and bringing her lips to his, pulling her further onto the bed and onto Aidan. Y/N’s hands went from Aidan’s face to around his shoulders and waist, pulling herself closer and leveraging herself so that she could bring her legs up and wrap them around his waist. Aidan pulled her towards him with his left hand to her high thigh and kept it there, grabbing and massaging her leg as the kissed and grinded their bodies together.

‘Oh Y/N…’ Aidan moaned in-between kisses. He followed the trail of her spine under her shirt up to her bra clip, slipping his fingers underneath to feel more of her smooth skin. 

Y/N unzipped Aidan’s jacket and ran her hands all over his chest and torso, trying to remove his shirt and jacket at the same time with haste. Aidan grunted Y/N to stop, and she pulled away from their deepening kiss. 

Aidan looked up into Y/N’s eyes, slipping his hand from under her bra clip to the bottom of her spine. ‘Are you sure?’

‘What?’ Y/N panted. Aidan licked his lips and gestured with his free hand to themselves. ‘This. Are you sure you want to have sex?’

‘There’s nothing I want more. You?’ Y/N asked back. Aidan took a deep breath. ‘I don’t have a condom. And I haven’t fucked in a while.’

‘Hang on.’ Y/N dismounted Aidan and quickly opened her luggage bag on the other side of the bed, rummaging around for something.

‘A friend packed these for me; told me to “get some” when I was away.’ Y/N pulled out a packet of condoms. ‘It was just a silly joke.’

‘A silly joke that we can use.’ Aidan smiled as he took off his jacket, throwing it on the ground. ‘Now get your sexy ass over here.’ He growled. Y/N smiled and quickly ran and jumped onto him, straddling his waist as he sat upright and started tracing her skin again with his fingers. Y/N sat the condoms aside on the bed and grabbed the bottom of her shirt with both hands, pulling her shirt off over her head and throwing it behind her. Y/N’s breasts were at eye level to Aidan; he ran his hands up her torso and grabbed her breasts and pinching the material where Y/N’s nipples were. Y/N let her head role back, moaning as he rolled his thumbs over her now erect nipples, digging her fingers into Aidan’s shoulders. He quickly felt for the bra clip again and tried to undo it. ‘Jesus, how do you take these damn things off?’  
Y/N laughed and reached around to the clip and undid it in one simple move, moving the straps off her shoulders so that the bra would fall off and expose her erect breasts.  
Aidan immediately grabbed her and pushed his face onto her chest, biting and licking at her breasts, summoning little moans from Y/N. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his head and neck with both hands. She reached to the bottom of Aidan’s shirt and started tugging. ‘Get this thing off you.’ Aidan lifted his arms up and Y/N pulled his shirt off and threw it behind her like with her shirt. Then she scooted back a little to grab his belt buckle and started undoing it. Aidan leaned back on his elbows on the bed and letting Y/N undo his belt and jeans, then stepping onto the carpet and pulling off his shoes, socks and jeans.   
Only in his underwear, Aidan quickly stood and slipped his fingers underneath the band of her leggings on each hip and pulled down, along with her underwear. Y/N used his shoulders to balance as she lifted each leg so that Aidan could pull her leggings away. Aidan knelt on the floor and grabbed her right leg and swung it over his left shoulder, so that he could access her vagina. He looked up at Y/N, silently asking for permission. She nodded and grabbed hold of his right shoulder to keep balance, and Aidan buried his face in Y/N.

She gasped and tilted her head back as he licked and sucked at her clit and folds, moaning at the feeling of his tongue darting in and along her. His stubble gently prickled at her skin in a pleasant way, making the stimulation more exciting. Aidan grabbed her by the hip with his left hand and buried deeper, then with his two first fingers slowly pushed them inside her, making Y/N groan and dig her nails into Aidan’s shoulder. ‘Oh God Aidan! I’m gonna cum!’ Hearing this made Aidan hard as a rock; his member aching in his underwear.   
Y/N tasted warm and delicious; her juices flowed out of her and into him as he worked his now slick fingers within her, wiggling them every so often to make her breathing hitch and legs twitch.  
He kept moving his fingers in and out as he sucked hard on clit, flicking his tongue against it. Y/N’s panting and moans filled the room; her legs were shaking hard and threatening to give out. Before she did, Aidan stopped pumping his fingers inside Y/N, quickly used his right to swing her left leg over his shoulder and held her on his shoulders with his arms. He stood and carried Y/N to the bed and gently laid her down on the covers. He knelt by the bed and resumed eating her out, Y/N’s breathing started becoming more erratic and her leg and vaginal muscles started twitching harder. Aidan knew she was going to cum soon. Y/N looked down at Aidan and made eye contact. ‘Aidan-oh God! Oh fuck!’

Aidan’s twitching member ached to be in her so badly, pre cum leaked through the fabric of his underwear. Y/N reached down and pushed her hand through his hair again, pulling and trying to make his tongue go deeper.   
‘Uhhh, Aidan, Aidan oh fuck fuck fuckfuck uuhh oh oh I’m gonna cum baby!’ Y/N’s moans and shrieks became louder as her orgasm built and exploded in her stomach, spreading through her body like an electric current. She let go of Aidan’s hair and slumped back onto the bed, her legs still twitching a little. Aidan tasted new fresh warmth and drank from her, until he finally parted from within Y/N and stood, licking his lips and trying to preserve her taste.

He looked down on the now spent woman he ate, and saw only bliss in her face. A sheen of sweat reflected on her body by the light, and seeing her lying down, legs spread and completely defenceless made him only want her more and more.  
Y/N opened her eyes to see Aidan standing in front of her, drinking in the sight of her. She smiled, and raised her hand and beckoned him to come to her with her finger. ‘Get over here, you sexy motherfucker.’ Aidan smiled and Y/N shivered with anticipation as he looked at her with greed and dominance. ‘I want you to fuck my lights out.’

‘Whatever you wish, Y/N.’ Aidan pulled off his underwear, revealing his cock to Y/N, and opened the condom packet, taking one out and tearing the foil with his teeth. He rolled the condom over his member, and Y/N unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of all of him towering over her. He climbed over Y/N as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her hand on his chest as a sign to pause. ‘Aidan, I haven’t had real sex for a while, and you’re a lot bigger than I’ve ever had.’  
Aidan nodded, grabbing her hand on his chest and kissing each fingertip. ‘I’ll be careful, baby. Just tell me when and I’ll stop.’

‘What, like a safe word?’ Y/N smiled. Aidan chuckled. ‘What word?’

‘How about…mango?’ Y/N suggested. Aidan laughed again. ‘Mango?’

‘I love mangoes.’ Y/N said, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. ‘Just as much as I love you.’

Aidan kissed Y/N deeply, both opening their mouths and tongues exploring and licking. She dragged her fingernails down Aidan’s back gently but enough to make red marks and to make his shiver and snap his hips a little from the sensation. ‘I. Love. You. Too.’ Aidan murmured in-between each kiss between them. 

Y/N’s legs tightened, dragging Aidan’s hips down so that his lower half was laying on top of her, his member resting on top of her opening, and he was holding his top half up by his arms. Aidan separated from the kiss and Y/N nodded. ‘I’m ready.’  
Aidan nodded, and started kissing Y/N’s jaw and throat, nipping a little at her skin and making little red marks. Then latched onto the spot just below her jaw and beside her earlobe and started sucking, making Y/N’s breath hitch.   
Aiden kept sucking, and slowly grabbed his penis and used the tip to drag along Y/N’s folds and clit. Y/N’s arched her back and raised her hips, wanting more friction. Aidan stopped sucking and raised his top half again, getting the silent approval to continue from her, and slowly started entering Y/N. Aidan let out a low growl at the sudden tightness and at how well he slid in. ‘Mmm so wet baby.’ 

‘Fuck Aidan…’ Y/N whimpered as she widened her legs. He stopped pushing in and let her adjust to him a little, then continued in slowly until he was in her to the hilt. Y/N rolled her hips, adjusting to Aidan being in her. ‘Fuck you’re big.’

‘Fuck you’re tight.’ Aidan replied, groaning at the friction from Y/N rolling her hips. ‘Uhh shit…’

‘You okay baby?’ Y/N asked, rubbing Aidan’s hips with her fingers. Aidan took a sharp breath. ‘Like I said, I haven’t done this for a while.’

‘Don’t worry, we have plenty of condoms to use to practise with.’ Y/N winked and Aidan smiled, then slowly pulled out and back in, and again, again, slowly until she grabbed his shoulders to brace herself with. ‘Harder.’ She demanded. 

Aidan frowned. ‘You sure?’ Y/N nodded. ‘Remember, we have a safe word.’

Aidan nodded, and in compliance started pulling out and in harder, making her breasts move with each thrust in. Both of them started groaning with each time he pushed in, making each other feel out of this world.

Y/N nodded again. ‘I want you to fuck me Aidan. Like, really fuck me.’

Aidan grabbed the headboard of the bed with his right hand and Y/N’s hip with his left, then snapped his hips hard into her, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her breasts bounce. With each hard thrust, the sound of skin slapping and erotic groans filled the room as melded into each other, moving as one.

‘AIDAN!’ Y/N screamed his name as she dragged her fingernails down his back again. Aidan grunted with each fast, deep thrust he gave, burying his face into the crook of Y/N’s neck.

‘Uuuhh FUCK!’ Aidan cried out, his orgasm starting to climax. ‘Baby, I can’t…can’t last much lo-‘

Suddenly Y/N used her legs around Aidan’s waist to flip him onto his back, so that she was straddling him. 

‘Mmm, this is a nice view…’ Aidan licked his lips and smiled as he ran his hands over Y/N’s breasts as she towered over him. Y/N smiled and rolled her hips with Aidan still within her. It was Aidan’s turn to moan and buck his hips with anticipation. Y/N placed a hand on his hip. ‘You made me cum, now I wanna make you cum too.’

‘Oh baby, just by sitting there, you can make me do anything.’ Aidan breathed, resting his hands on her thighs. Y/N smiled and rolled her hips again. ‘You don’t have to do a thing…’ She started rhythmically rolling her hips and running her hands up and down Aidan’s chest.

Aidan gripped tightly to her thighs as she started riding him into his climax oblivion. He panted and groaned, playing with Y/N’s breasts as the bounced, biting his lip as he started to climax.  
‘Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you when you orgasm.’ Y/N panted. Aidan felt his orgasm start to peak, and his hips started jerking on their own. Aidan closed his eyes, threw is head back and cried out as he made one final thrust, and came into the condom.

Y/N placed both hands by Aidan’s head and leaned down, kissing him deeply. ‘You okay baby?’

Aidan opened his eyes. ‘Oh, yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic.’

Y/N smiled. 'At least we didn't have to use the safe word.'


End file.
